


Bücherfall

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Twitter Writing Meme [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Hermione will eigentlich nur mit ihrem massiven Bücherstapel der Sperrstunde entgehen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Series: Twitter Writing Meme [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622374





	Bücherfall

**Author's Note:**

> für: [twitter writing meme](https://twitter.com/SchmokSchmok/status/837436883936346121)  
> prompt: » Severus x Hermione | 31: Catching the other before they fall «

Wenn Ron und Harry nur ein einziges Mal mit ihr in die Bibliothek gehen würden, statt auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, würde es nicht jedes Mal darauf hinauslaufen, dass sie voll gepackt mit Büchern, die sie übers Wochenende ausleihen will, kurz vor Beginn der Sperrstunde über den Gang schleicht.  
Sie kann nicht einmal über den oberen Rand des Bücherstapels blicken und links oder rechts daran vorbeizulinsen gestaltet sich durchaus als schwieriger, als sie beim Ausleihen erwartet hatte.  
Hermione schiebt ihre Füße zentimeterweise nach vorne, aber weil sie befürchtet, in die Sperrstunde zu geraten, beschleunigt sie ihre Bewegungen, bis sie an die erste Stufe kommt, mit der sie ganz und gar nicht gerechnet hat. Einen Schrei ausstoßend spürt sie, wie ihr die Bücher aus der Hand rutschen und dann, statt dem kalten, kantigen Stein der Stufen, eine Hand, die sie an ihrem Handgelenk festhält und vor dem Fall bewahrt.  
»Miss Granger.« Seine Stimme fährt ihr durch Mark und Bein, macht ihre Knie butterweich und sie wird sich seines Griffes erst richtig bewusst. »Wollen Sie eine eigene Bibliothek in Ihrem Schlafsaal eröffnen?«  
»N-Nein«, erwidert sie, während sie sich klar macht, dass sie gerade fast in seinen Armen liegt.  
»Dann unterlassen Sie in Zukunft, einen Bücherstapel mit sich zu führen, der ihre Körpergröße überschreitet.« Sie traut sich zum ersten Mal, ihn anzusehen, und registriert dabei, dass er nach verbranntem Holz, Matsch und frisch geschnittenem Gras riecht und seine Handfläche rau und trocken ist.  
(Sie weiß, dass es an ihr wäre, ihm zu sagen, dass der Stapel schwerlich größer als sie gewesen ist, vielleicht halb so groß wie sie, höchstens; dass sie nur so viel Bücher ausleiht, wie sie auch lesen kann; aber sie kann sich nicht dazu bringen, den Mund zu öffnen, also nickt sie nur mit roten Wangen.)


End file.
